This invention relates to rolling carts which are primarily towed by sled-dogs but which may be towed by various means. Such carts are usually comprised of a chassis having wheels, steering means, braking means, a platform for carrying driver and cargo, and means for hitching the cart to dogs or other towing means. The cart is typically pulled by sled-dogs as a means for training said dogs for pulling sleds on snow. Such carts are used to strengthen dogs and provide aerobic exercise by inducing rolling resistance by means of friction and mass. The cart driver stands at the rear of the cart, providing additional weight while steering. Although primary steering is applied to the cart by the dogs, such carts are pulled over a variety of terrain which require the driver to control the cart, thereby avoiding obstacles in the cart's path. In addition, the driver must control the cart to prevent over-running the dogs, which are generally attached to the cart by flexible tether means.
Carts of the aforementioned type usually have three wheels with hard inflated or solid tires. Such design makes the cart unstable over rough terrain and unable to absorb the shock of hitting bumps on the ground. Steering means are usually of ineffective design, limiting the driver's ability to steer around obstacles and bumps. Furthermore, the hard inflated tires provide for little rolling resistance, which, in conjunction with minimally effective brakes cause the carts to easily over-run and injure the dogs. Earlier carts have not provided secure footing for the driver, said footing being crucial to controlling the cart and avoiding injury. Such carts are often constructed in a manner producing limited shock absorbing capabilities, thereby affording poor durability and high susceptibility to breakage. Earlier carts are often not adapted for use with a variety of towing means, and are thereby limited in their usage. Furthermore, most carts can not be easily disassembled. Therefore, transporting such carts is difficult, and usage is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled cart which will absorb the shocks and stresses of rough terrain, while keeping all wheels on the ground simultaneously.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cart as in the foregoing object having rearwardly disposed means upon which the driver stands while controlling operation of the cart.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cart of the aforesaid nature having effective steering and braking means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cart of the aforementioned type which may be towed by a variety of means.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a cart of the aforementioned type which can be easily disassembled for storage, transport, or repair.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a cart of the aforementioned type having interchangeable cargo platforms which facilitate alternative uses of the cart.